The Rooneys Movie: The King of the Thrill
The Rooneys Movie: The King of the Thrill is an upcoming 2020 American action adventure buddy comedy film and a sequel to the 2019 film ''The Rooneys Movie: The Next Adventure. It is the third installment (chronologically the sixth) in The Rooneys film series. It is the first film in the series whose original distribution rights was acquired by Disney. The film will be directed by HeavenlySteven and features the large ensemble voice cast reprising their roles from the previous films except Ving Rhames and Eddie Deezen being replaced by Terry Crews and Jeff Bennett respectively. It is scheduled to be released on September 11, 2020 in standard, 3D, and IMAX formats. This is also the first PG-13 rated entry in The Rooneys ''film series with the reasoning being "intense sci-fi violence and action, crude humor, suggestive comments, and language" with more mature and teenage/adult themes present as well as being due to the heavy violence including some blood. Premise One year after the events of the second film, Adrian and his classmates take their final year in elementary school, Roger obtains leadership in the Teen Spirit Squad, Mr. Snooty becomes infatuated with a pretty woman teacher, and the strict personality in Carpenter City has depleted. Meanwhile, a greedy land developer (Frank Oz) plans to build a dangerous amusement park. When the end of the school year arrives, the whole city is in great danger as thousands of people enter the dangerous amusement park in the world. It's up to Adrian and his friends to stop the villain and shut down the park for good. Cast ''See also: List of The Rooneys characters '''Returning/Confirmed Characters * Chris Pratt as Adrian Rooney, a 10-year-old special needs student who wears a chest harness. * Kid Cudi as Trevor "Trev" Rooney, the long-lost brother of Adrian and Audrey Rose. * Zachary Gordon as Roger Sterns, a 17-year-old teenage student at high school and a cousin of Adrian, Audrey and Trev. He is the current leader of the Teen Spirit Squad. * Matthew McConaughey as Matt Carver, a high school student who went berserk after he gets kicked out of the Teen Spirit Squad for getting a "21" on his report card, thus he becomes manipulated by Tremayne Babetski into serving the purposes while working against his friends. * Xzibit as Austin "Zero" Shazam, a high school student and a photographer. * Angelina Jolie as Suzie Chapman, a blonde-haired fifth grader from Texas and Adrian's girlfriend. * Catherine O'Hara as Aunt Betty Sterns, a strict but kind aunt of Adrian, Audrey and Trev. She is Michelle's older sister. * Tara Strong as Audrey Rose Rooney, a 6-year-old 1st grade student and the youngest of the Rooney family. * Cameron Diaz as Michelle Rooney, a clumsy but beautiful mother to Adrian, Audrey and Trev, Roger's aunt, Todd's wife and Betty's younger sister. * Terry Crews as Todd Rooney, a clueless and schizophrenic father to Adrian, Audrey and Trev and Michelle's husband. He was previously played by Ving Rhames in the last two films. * John Cleese as Steve Redding, a British elderly rich man who is Todd's mentor. * Ryan Reynolds as Red, a plush red swashbuckling squirrel who comes to life to aid Adrian in his adventures. Additional Characters * Dave Foley as Mr. Dave Snooty, a strict, obese, egotistic and generous special needs teacher and a friend of Adrian's father. He serves as Ms. Champlin's love interest. * Elizabeth Daily as Andy Brandy, a fifth grader who often wears a red neckerchief and Adrian's best friend at school. * Maisie Williams as Maisie Dougie, the young daughter of the Mayor who is Andy Brandy's love interest. * Bruce Willis as Brucie Brown, Suzie's annoying cousin who is responsible for making Adrian jealous. * Jason Griffith as Ronny Sterling, a fourth grader who is allergic to peanuts. * Chadwick Boseman as Tyrese "Ty" Moore, Adrian's classmate who is a fan of Black Panther. * Frank Welker in three roles: ** Eric Staunton, the former bully, the former student at middle school and a new student at high school. ** The vocal effects and the voice of Scott Harper, a fourth grader who is quiet often. ** Ollie, the family dog of the Rooney family who is Cupcake's mate and the father of the three puppies. * Jennifer Lopez as Julie Miracle, a goth student who is Hayden's close friend. * Samuel Vincent as Austin Sodalink, Julie's crush. * Brad Garrett as Principal Mortlock, the principal of Adrian's school. * Mel Brooks as Grandpa Bernie Piaskoski * Patrick Warburton and Nicki Minaj as Grandma Lori Piaskoski, Warburton portrays the character with a manly voice, while Minaj portrays the character with her original woman voice. * Penélope Cruz as Kayla Barrios, a Hispanic student at high school and Roger's love interest. * Jacob Batalon as Taylor Kulay-Rosas Talulot, a Filipino-born student at high school. * Kevin Hart as Allen Shaffer, a high school student who is the "President" of the "Roast Club". * Bob Bergen as Caleb Morton, a know-it-all student at high school. * Seth MacFarlane as Hayden Chapman, Suzie's older brother and a former bully. * Jenifer Lewis as Rhonda Valentine, Marlon's wife. * Ice-T as Marlon Valentine, Rhonda's husband. * Dan Castellaneta as Mayor Mickey Dougie * Lea DeLaria as Ms. Laura * Hulk Hogan as Henry Battle, the principal of Carpenter High and a bully to Tremayne's father Kevin in his high school years. ** Asa Butterfield as Young Henry * Drake as Coach Mike Jones * Jeff Bennett in two roles: ** Christian Spade, a high school student. ** Jimmy Bana, a nerdy and awkward fourth grader and one of Adrian's classmates who only appears in a dream sequence at the beginning of the film. Jimmy Bana was previous played by Eddie Deezen in the first two films. * Quavo as himself New Characters * Frank Oz as Moldark Christani, the greedy Italian-accented land developer who plots to build a dangerous amusement park. He serves as the main antagonist of the film. * Trey Songz as Tremayne "Tre" Babetski, a 19-year-old 12th grade bully at high school who is the self-proclaimed "King" of the bullies. * Logan Paul as Gene "Snot" Brown, a sidekick to Tremayne Babetski and a member of the clan of high school bullies. * Kristen Stewart as Alondra "Wheelie" Slick, a goth female bully who is a servant working for Tremayne Babetski. ** Brooklynn Prince as young Alondra, in the flashbacks. * Odell Beckham Jr. as Bernett "Barry" Skerry, a special needs student at high school who becomes friends with Roger Rooney. * Tom Holland as Bobbie Romine, a high school student who gets sick when visiting amusement parks. * Cardi B as Alejandra "Ally" Nunez, a new Hispanic girl who arrives at Carpenter City with her family from Mexico and who is Kayla Barrios' new neighbor. * Taran Killam as Dominic "Dom" Saber, a helicopter pilot who is under the alliance with Moldark Christani. * Hugo Weaving as Nehemiah Whitty, Audrey Rose's crush. * Amy Poehler as Ms. Reign Champlin, a pretty English woman teacher at Adrian's school who is Mr. Dave Snooty's love interest. * Terrence Howard as Mr. Kevin Babetski, Tremayne's stern father who is a bullying victim of Henry Battle during his high school years. ** Taylor Lautner as Young Kevin * Josh Gad as Danny the Bus Driver, a new bus driver and Sammy's nearly identical cousin. * Beyoncé as Kerry Bingham, a travelling singer who arrives at high school for a "Senior farewell concert". * Kodak Black as Emmanuel Pierre, a Haitian student who tries out for the "Rap Club" and successfully joins it. Unlike most students, he falls into the plan of Moldark Christani's plan for the amusement park easily. * Booboo Stewart as "Cobra", a member of the clan of high school bullies. * Fred Tatasciore as Big Mike, Tremayne's enormous henchman and a member of the clan of high school bullies. Additional Voices * Tom Kenny as a vaporized visitor. * Hynden Walch as a little girl at the amusement park. * Lou Diamond Phillips as the father of Taylor Kulay-Rosas Talulot. * Brian T. Delaney as "Bulldog", a high school bully. * Ashleigh Ball * Kath Soucie * Max Charles as a visitor. * Billy West as "Bogey", a high school bully with a snotty nose. ** West also voices a vaporized visitor. * Dee Bradley Baker as "Wacker", a high school bully. * Greg Cipes as a visitor. * Rob Paulsen as a vaporized visitor. * John DiMaggio as a man holding a cigar. * Seth Green as a vaporized visitor. Cameos * Eminem * Calvin Harris as a high school prom's DJ. Casting Most of the cast members from The Rooneys Movie and The Next Adventure have signed up for the sequel, some of the characters have cameo appearance and some of the voice actors have been dropped. Ne-Yo, Jason Derulo, and Chris Brown were considered for the role as Tremayne Babetski. Italian-American actor Nicolas Cage was the original choice to voice Moldark Christani, but dropped out due to scheduling conflicts and was replaced by Frank Oz. During the film's development, Victorious actress and singer Ariana Grande was originally to be added to the cast, being described as a high school friend to Kayla Barrios, but she was removed in the final version of the film. However, when the film was available for home viewing, Grande's character can be found in some of the film's deleted scenes. Release The film will be released on September 11, 2020 in North America in standard, 3D, IMAX, and IMAX 3D formats while the film will be released later on October 9, 2020 in the United Kingdom. Censorship Scenes such as Ms. Laura getting hit by the rollercoaster was edited out in the United States and United Kingdom release. Video game Main article: The Rooneys: The King of the Thrill (video game) A video game based on the film of the same name is scheduled to be released for the Playstation 4, Xbox One or the Nintendo Switch. Music used in the film Roller Coaster - Bon Jovi (Main Theme/Trailer Theme/Credits Theme) Worth It - Fifth Harmony ft. Kid Ink (2nd Trailer Theme) Let's Go - Calvin Harris ft. Ne-Yo (High School Prom Theme) Adrian's Nightmare Chariots Of Fire - Vangelis Pomp and Circumstance (Graduation Theme) Africa - Toto References used in the film ''1941 (1979 film) - the Ferris wheel rolls in the theme park.'' ''The Simpsons Movie (2007) - Matt threatens to vaporize Adrian and his family with his "Vapor Rifle", but he gets knocked out by a "Knockout Ray Gun" from behind.'' ''The Ten Commandments - mentioned by Nehemiah Whitty.'' ''War of the Worlds (2005) - Matt uses has "Vapor Rifle" to disintegrate visitors into dust, leaving only their clothes. This scene is a comparison to a scene where the "Tripod" attacks people.'' ''White House Down (2013) - a missile destroys a helicopter occupied by Moldark Christani, Dom Saber and Matt Carver.'' ''The Terminator (film series) - Matt emerges from the helicopter wreckage.'' ''Pet Sematary (1989) - Albert gets hit by a semi-truck, his broken motorcycle helmet bounces on the road, his daughter Alondra screams "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!", followed by photos of Albert, her daughter Alondra and his wife.'' ''Iron Man (Marvel, 2008) - Roger's armor suit and Snot's armor suit were based on War Machine and Iron Monger, respectively.'' '''''Diary of a Mad Black Woman (2005) ''- Music was used in the film.'' Quotes Clip - Matt gets a "21" * (SPEAKER DING DONG SOUND) * PRINCIPAL BATTLE: Matt Carver, please report to my office. Matt Carver, please report to my office, RIGHT this instant! * (Matt enters the principal's office) * MATT: What's your problem?! * PRINCIPAL BATTLE: What's my problem, Matt? Oh! I got a bad news to tell you, brain-dead boy! Because of your dwindling talents as being the leader of the Teen Spirit Squad, and because of you dancing with a color guard flag, shirtless and shoeless at both the Homecoming rally and Pep rally, you get a "21" on your report card! * (Matt gasps in shock with a dramatic background) * (lets out an EPIC YELL) * MATT: NOOOOOOOOOO--'' * ''PRINCIPAL BATTLE: SHUT UP! * (Matt is shocked at the principal's anger) * PRINCIPAL BATTLE: Now, what i am going to do with you, is that i am going to put, YOU! In detention, with the school bullies that i punished, for a month! * (Matt's tear comes out of his eye) * PRINCIPAL BATTLE: NOW GO! Clip - Audrey dances with Nehemiah * AUDREY: So, Whitty. How did you know they named you "Nehemiah"? * WHITTY: Well, my parents named me "Nehemiah" because, they are obsessed with Hebrew. * AUDREY: Hebrew (pronounced "Heh-brew")? * WHITTY: He... brew (pronounced "Hee-brew"). * AUDREY: Oh, OK. * WHITTY: My parents love to watch films about Hebrew, like The Ten Commandments. * AUDREY: Sounds like an epic history movie to me. But, why don't we just go for our first dance? * WHITTY: Sure, my fair lady. * (romantic dance) * ♫ I wanna swing, swing to daylight with you ♫ * ♫ I wanna dance, dance the whole night through ♫ * ♫ Where the beat, beat, beat is jumping ♫ * (music volume lowered) * AUDREY: I'd never dance before, and you are a very good teacher. * WHITTY: See? I told you dancing would be fun. * (Aunt Betty opens the door, music stops) * AUNT BETTY: Audrey, come here, right now. It's time for dinner. * AUDREY: See ya later! * WHITTY: I was not finished with her yet, how could you? * (Aunt Betty slams the door on Whitty) Clip - Kayla meets a new girl * (birds chirping) * (door bell rings) * KAYLA: I'll get it, mama. * (opens door) * ALEJANDRA: ¡Hola! (Translates to: Hello!) * KAYLA: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿De donde vienes? (Translates to: Who are you? Where did you come from?) * ALEJANDRA: Mi nombre es Alejandra Núñez. Mi familia y yo somos de México y acabamos de llegar a California. Seré tu vecino hasta ... ¿qué es? (Translates to: My name is Alejandra Nunez. Me and my family are from Mexico and we just arrived at California. I'll be your neighbor until... what is it?) * KAYLA: Iré a la universidad. (Translates to: I'll go to college.) * ALEJANDRA: ... * (Kayla looks at Alejandra's family and looks back at Alejandra) * (Alejandra hears a muffled voice from her family) * (closes door) Film trailer * (Music - Roller Coaster by Bon Jovi) * ADRIAN (in narration form): It's my last year of elementary school and i'm in Mr. Snooty's class for the final time. * (scene transitions to house) * ADRIAN (in narration form): I went home from school, but suddenly. My family has a premonition to ask me. * (suspense music begins) * MICHELLE: A man, who goes by the name: Moldark Christani. (scene changes to amusement park construction) He is going to build the most dangerous... Deadliest... (Adrian's eyes become huge as he stares at his family.) * (music stops) * AUDREY ROSE: And the most fun amusement park EVER!!! * MICHELLE: (covers Audrey's mouth) Shut it, Audrey! * Text: THIS FALL * ALLEN: Who is he? * BARRY: It's this guy, wearing a crown that is so ridiculous. * ROGER: This, is the king of the high school bullies. * TREMAYNE: S'up, y'all losers! My servant, this goth girl in front of me, Wheelie! The "Brains" of the bullies, Snot! * SNOT: That's me! * TREMAYNE: And last but not least, yours truly, Tremayne Babetski. * Text: GET READY * AUDREY ROSE: I'd never dance before, and you are a very good teacher. * NEHEMIAH: See? I told you dancing would be fun. * (Big Mike punches Roger) * (Young Henry beats up Young Kevin in the high school basketball) * Text: FOR THE EPIC * (riders screaming) * SUZIE: AH! Adrian, please help me! * MOLDARK: NOBODY leaves the park! (fires missiles) * SABER: Destroy them! * Text: THRILL TIME * (Ferris wheel rolling) * Text: OF * (Barry runs in a hallway full of mirrors) * Text: YOUR * (riders screaming) * Text: LIFE! * (Todd throws a ball at one of the clowns) * TODD: Yeah! * (Clown gets back up) * TODD: What?! * Text: THE ROONEYS MOVIE: THE KING OF THE THRILL * (scene transitions to roller coaster lift) * BOBBIE: Oh no! OH NOOOOO! When this happens, Allen, I am gonna throw up. * ALLEN: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Easy, Bobbie, relax! * ROGER: We're just telling you to hold your vomit. * BOBBIE: What happened to Matt Carver? * ROGER: Well, Bobbie, Matt just got kicked out as being the leader of the Teen Spirit Squad, because... * BOBBIE: Because what? * ALLEN: He got a "21" on his report (screams) CAAAAAAAAAAARD! (roller coaster train goes down) * (all riders screaming) * Text: COMING SOON TO A "THRILLING" THEATER NEAR YOU. Titles in other countries * La Película de los Rooneys: Parque de Atracciones Pánico (European Spanish) * La Película de los Rooneys: Los Reyes de los Emociones (Latin Spanish) * Le Film des Rooneys: Le Roi du Frisson (French) * スリルの王 (The King of the Thrill) (Japanese) * Роуны: Король Триллера (Rooneys: King of Excitement) (Russian) * Os Rooneys: O Rei de Diversões (European Portuguese) * Et Rooneys: Rex Cui Titulum (Latin) * Adrian és a Veszélyes Vidámpark (Hungarian) * O Filme dos Rooneys: O Rei das Sensações (Brazilian Portuguese) * Adrijan in Kralj Navdušenja (Slovenian) * Adrijan i Kralj Entuzijazma (Croatian/Serbian/Bosnian) * Grupi Runi: Mbreti i Ndjesive (Albanian) * Skupina Rooney: Kráľ Vzrušenia (Slovak) * Grupa Rooney: Król Podniecenia (Polish) * Runi-ryhmä: Jännityksen Kuningas (Finnish) Sequel and spin-off The Rooneys Most Wanted See also: The Rooneys Most Wanted A third sequel is scheduled to be released on September 17, 2021. This sequel will be the second PG-13 rated entry in The Rooneys film series. Most of the cast from the previous films signed up for the sequel excluding Eddie Deezen who is replaced by Jeff Bennett, although some characters were changed to cameo appearances, and other voice actors being completely dropped. New cast members in the film include Alan Tudyk, Sarah Silverman, Joan Cusack, Danny Pudi, Bokeem Woodbine, Robert Downey Jr., Willow Shields, Michael Cera, Curtis "50 Cent" Jackson, and rapper Tay-K. Roger Sterns: Adventures in College See also: Roger Sterns: Adventures in College Category:Upcoming Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures International Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution films Category:Buena Vista International films Category:GoAnimate Productions animated films Category:GoAnimate Productions Category:GoAnimate Pictures films Category:IMAX Digital 2D Category:IMAX 3D Category:IMAX DMR Category:RealD 3D Category:Digital 3D Category:Disney Digital 3D Category:Movies that are rated PG-13 Category:PG-13 Rated Movies Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:Rated PG-13 Movies Category:Specially Formatted for IMAX